True Face Of Evil
by Mr.Ryals
Summary: Six years after Cosmo gave up her live so her friends could live in peace, evil has return to planet Mobius and this time it not about ruling the world things have changed. Eggman has changed...or is it even Eggman at all? Sonic and his friends must face off against this threat and prepare to face true evil.


Mobius and the heroes of the planet had not come across any evil doers or attacks for almost six years. Once Dark Oak had been killed no race dared to challenge the heroes of the planet and hostile forces kept clear from the planets close to Mobius. Even had vanished without a trace only rarely having reports of tiny hovering robots that only had video cameras on them that would scout out the cities and cause no trouble, many started to think the doctor had locked himself away from the world to die alone but only looked outside on the world through a computer screen.

With everything being more at peace Sonic had time to slow down for a change and he had even given into Amy's none stop chase for a date with him. After awhile the hedgehog started to realize that he loved her as much as she did for him. Tails had kept to himself as he worked on his inventions that earned him a fair amount of money when he wanted to sell, Sally offered the young fox a job in her kingdom as head inventor but he kindly declined the offer wanting to stay close to the last remaining thing of Cosmo he had left, a rose that he had placed inside of small green house he had build within his workshop to care for the plant.

The peace was great for Knuckles the only person that he had to deal with was Rouge trying to take get close to the Master Emerald but after a few times of stopping her the bat revealed she had done it only to get closer to him, and it was not long after that they had become a pair who would explore old ruins for lost treasures.

The Chaos Emeralds had been scattered across the world to help prevent anyone from using their amazing power unless of emergencies, but that did not keep Rouge from searching for them when ever she was away from Knuckles. She had managed to fix an old emerald tracker herself and within the first second of turning on the device she could see that one of the emeralds was only a few miles out at sea, her smile grew at the thought of the large glowing treasure in her hands and she knew she had to try to get it tonight before someone discovered her having the radar, she opened her window and let her wings carry her up into the air as she headed towards the object she so wanted.

The bat's radar lead her to island and after just a few seconds being there she could tell it had at one time been an Eggman base that had left to rot but that only made it easier for her to get her prize but it did not help her shake the unfeeling she had from sight of all the rotting robots. Finding the door was easy but opening it was cake, no traps online and robots inside were all damaged beyond repair from an attack long ago making a clear path for her to the emerald. Humming as she walking into the room were the Blue Emerald sat glowing on a table with dust covering it she felt ashamed to think of taking it with out a fight but a emerald as a emerald. Rouge reached for her prize only to have a sharp pain shoot through both her wings then was pulled to her knees, looking she was in utter terror both wings had a metallic hook in the bones of the wings that were connected to a wire in the floor keeping her from being able to move as they pulled her down more with her slightest move.

"Just the bat I was waiting for." a raspy and almost mechanical voice called out from with in the dark room.

"Who said that?", Rouge yelled out in pain and horror looking around trying to catch a glimpse of who was talking to her

"Am just a doctor, who is in need of a test subject.", the voice said again followed by foot steps as they grew close behind Rouge.

Rouge shivered as a hand touched her neck "Are you going to kill me?", she whimpered in terror but the voice did not answer instead she spun around her bones in her wings snapping from the being pulled by the hooks, her eyes were flowing tears and screams escaped her mouth. Rouge was shivering in fear she was eye to eye with the person causing her pain but all she was locked on to was his green eye the other hidden withing the mask that was on the creatures face.

"If you can survive what's going to happen perhaps you will find your way home.", hissed the masked figure

Before passing out for the pain all she could think about was Knuckles and praying that she could see him one last time.


End file.
